


My Destiny, Your Eternity

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon husbands, Husbands, M/M, Ronan is hot in any state, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Peter, a lovable carefree angel, was one day assigned a mission by God to look for a demon who disguised himself among human on Earth and try to stop him if he had any evil plan against the human.Little did he know, that he would meet his destiny.





	My Destiny, Your Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my friend. Hope you like it dear!! :D 
> 
> P.S. Anyone recovered from Infinity War? Not me.... X'DD

2018

New York city,

 

“Let’s have a picnic date this Sunday!” One voice suggests quite enthusiastically, 

“Nonsense” The other voice? not so much.

 

“What?!” Why not? You don’t have class on Sunday anyway?!” 

“I’ll have to prepare for Monday class and there will be student counselling later that day too” 

The man with dark brown hair and rich baritone voice is working on his laptop, answers as carelessly as he can be,

“I just wanna have a nice lovely romantic picnic date with my hot husband!! Why Why Why!! Why can’t I have nice thing for once?!?” 

The other man slumps on the bed, face buried on the pillow, whining, squirming, and pretending to be crying, being all dramatic.

“Stop flipping your wings! Your feathers are all over the place!” 

 

White feathers are floating and scattering all over their room because the angel keeps flipping his wings frantically while he’s whining like a petulant child who doesn’t get what he wants. 

 

“Cruel heartless demon!” He’s still whining from the bed, not stopping his big ass wings flipping,

“That’s what I am” The man still tries to work on his laptop with white feather floating around, he waves them away from his face.

“Incompetent husband!” 

“...............” He rolls his violet eyes and sighs,

 

“I don’t like lively place with a lot of people, especially stupid people….” He finally voices his comment,

“It’s our anniversary, remember?” The other man gets up from their bed and hugs his neck from behind, his voice sounds so sad almost pitiable, almost,

“......why can’t we just celebrate quietly” He doesn’t like surrounding himself with a lot of people as he said, 

“We have done that for like how many years already? 500 years and I’m bored. Why can’t I snuggle with my hot husband while we lay down in the park?” Yep, still whining, his white wings are flipping gently as he’s floating in the air, hugging his hubby from behind while the man tries so hard to focus on his work on the desk,

“I hate it when stupid human look at us…..”

“Since when you care ‘bout them? Come on, it’s 2018 already, let them look. They’re just envious coz they have no hot hubby like I do” Still trying to convince him,

He sighs heavily,

 

“Only for few hours and make sure we got the isolated spot” The man answers finally,

“Thank you! I love you!” He kisses on his husband’s cheek happily,

“Now clean your mess” 

The cheerful angel just waves his hand and the white feather around the room disappear, so convenient.

 

Hello everyone, my name is Peter Quill and I am an angel. Yep, unmistakably. I might not seem like one but I am.

And this grumpy looking but hot as hell man is my husband Ronan, he’s a demon. Yep, you read it right. 

We are angel & demon husbands.

 

/

/

/

 

Around five hundred years ago,

 

I was a young lovable carefree angel living peacefully on heaven but one day God decided to give me a mission. To go after one demon who isolated himself and lived on planet Earth in disguise among human. My mission was to search for him, secretly keep an eye on him, and stop him if he had any tendency of doing something evil or hurting poor human.

But hardly did I know, that I would meet my destiny. 

 

/

/

/

 

Peter the angel had disguised himself as human perfectly, at least he thought so, before he came on Earth and began his mission. He was searching for the demon and also enjoying himself as a human too. He tasted local food and wine, made friends, and even participated local dancing festival. Until an unknown small piece of rock was thrown to his head then he realized he had to seriously engage in the mission he was assigned. 

He kept searching and moving from city to city, not forgetting to taste their local food and wine, until he encountered strong dark force as he arrived in London.

 

He kept tracking and following that force, the nearer he was, the stronger he sensed. 

It was one winter night and snow started to fall, the temperature was freezing but as an angel, he hardly felt anything. To be honest, the force he was tracing was much more chilling. 

 

Finally Peter spotted him…..

 

A tall man walking slowly but firmly in long black coat, white snow dissolved before it even fell on his shoulder. 

Peter stalked him, hid behind each corner… why did he look like a criminal himself? 

 

Then the man stopped so Peter stopped too, he hid behind the nearest corner again.

Peter peeked from the corner, that tall figure was bending down to talk to someone, it was a little boy. He looked freezing cold before the man picked him up and walked away.

Holy shit!! Was he going to devour that innocent human child?! Peter had to stop him!!

But shit...he looked so strong, maybe Peter had to secretly stalk him and waited for the right moment. Wished he could borrow Michael’s lightning bolt or Gabriel’s aggressiveness. 

Peter? He possessed only his sassiness and ability to talk himself out of trouble. What made God think he was suitable for this job! It was obviously too dangerous for a fragile angel(??) like him! What if this demon liked to devour angel alive too?!

 

But then the man stopped in front of a small cottage, he knocked on the door and it was opened.

“Thomas! I was so worried!!” The lady in old clothes hugged the little boy tightly once he was handed to her.

“Thank you so much, mister. Please stay for dinner even though we have only hot soup and bread” 

Peter eavesdropped and he heard their conversation,

“It is alright” The man’s voice said plainly,

What a rich beautiful voice! Holy Archangel Michael!

Then he just walked away after the lady repeatedly thanked him.

 

Hmm?? What just happened? 

Did he just return the lost little boy to his mother? For real? Didn’t he mean to eat him? 

 

Anyway Peter kept following him until he reached the dark alley. He kept walking and walking and then it was a dead end. What?? Where did he go?! 

 

“What are you” 

said rumbling voice behind him and Peter felt his angel spine chilled. 

Oh no….he got busted already, come on, think think think, come up with some smart words to get his angel ass out of the trouble. 

“.....hey….I...er…..I….” Peter slowly turned to face him, he only saw dark figure in the dark, 

He could feel his tremendous dark force this close.

 

Gigantic black demon wings slowly spreaded out behind him. They were as large as this alley, holy Gabriel! The larger wings represented the more powerful of a demon.

Peter had never really encountered a demon before let alone the powerful one like this. 

He was going to die maybe… holy shit… he had never had even one decent relationship yet and he was going to die already. His eyes started to get wet thinking about that….

 

“A pitiful weak angel…..” 

Hey, that was not nice to say. But Peter wouldn’t argue with him, not with that big ass demon wings on his back.

“Mind your own business and I will pretend I didn’t see you”

Hmm? He was not going to kill him? 

That dark tall figure slowly walked out of the darkness, the wings disappeared once into the light. Finally Peter saw his face clearly under the dim streetlamp. He gaped….

 

What a hot handsome beautiful creature!!

Holy Seraphim….that face, that hair, that beard.

Especially those piercing violet pair of eyes.

Peter felt his small angel wings shaking and his heart beating so fast, facing with this demon.

 

“Seduce me, Mr. Demon” Yep, he said it.

“......what?” 

“Isn’t that what you do? Seducing people. I’m a helpless innocent little angel, seduce me. Ravish me if you want” Peter blinked his rounded eyes repeatedly, 

Violet eyes narrowed, 

“.....I have no interest in seducing anyone, human or angel”

“Look, I’m freezing cold too” Peter’s human clothes suddenly vanished, only white wings covering himself. It looked more sinful than innocent. 

If this handsome demon here would be kind to cold people, he would gladly be one.

The demon almost flinched, he had never encountered anything like this before. What a shameless angel?! Asking to be ravished by a demon. 

 

The angel already jumped on him.

 

/

/

/

 

Sometime later, 

 

A man was sitting on his bed in his room, shirtless and smoking tobacco. Behind him was another figure laying languidly, naked and sweating on his bed. He wasn’t sure how did they end up like this….?!

 

“What’s your name, handsome demon?” 

He glanced back at him and sighed, 

“.....Ronan” 

“I am Peter” The angel giggled with flushed cheeks, clearly he was so happy with what just happened between them. 

“What a shameless angel, giving yourself to a demon like this”

“Do I look like I care?” Yep, still giggling, stretching himself to get rid of the stiffness in his muscles from their activity, Gosh it was so good…..

 

“Go back and pretend you didn’t see me” He said coldly, 

“Why?”

“Because I won’t hesitate to kill you next time I see you”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m sticking with you now” 

The angel hugged him from behind, planting himself on the man’s naked toned back firmly. 

 

“......are you crazy?” 

“I’m in love with you” 

He slowly turned to face him, the beautiful face of an angel, literally, those green eyes fixed on him, had only him in there, his lips smiled at him so sweetly. 

“I really feel strong connection between us, I’m sure it was destiny and you must be my soulmate” The angel told him with clear green eyes, 

“....what a nonsense thing to believe. You are clearly one stupid angel” He continued smoking,

“Whatever you say, handsome. You can’t get rid of me now, I will go anywhere you go, I will be with you until the end of time” 

The angel promised, buried his face on the demon’s muscular shoulder. 

 

The demon sighed heavily, tiredly, what had he gotten himself into……

 

/

/

/

 

‘The demon is harmless to mankind so please do not worry. And oh, I’m not going back to heaven anymore. I’m staying with him now. Please bless us!’

That was the message Peter wrote to God, asking one of the little cupids to deliver it, and God was quite speechless but not so surprised….

 

/

/

/

 

Peter the angel stayed with the demon since then, followed him anywhere he went as he gave his word. 

Ronan, one of the most powerful demons, didn’t even bother to drive him away, he was actually soft on the angel which he also didn’t know why. Especially when he looked at his happy face and smile. 

Sometimes he also felt that he had seen those eyes and smile before. Maybe what the angel told him was true? That they had met before, unfortunately they had no memories of their past lives before becoming angel and demon.

Peter always brought him fresh fruit and cooked him good food when they actually didn’t need to consume it to live because they were immortal after all. He just wanted to take care of him.

 

“Why are you on Earth?” Peter asked one night while they were in bed, 

“I isolated myself” Ronan simply answered,

“That’s what I’ve heard too. Normally demon would come on Earth to seduce human but you did no such thing, why?”

“I see no use of doing that, human are weak and foolish, they will fall deep into darkness by themselves anyway why would I bother to seduce them” 

Hmmm….that was quite blunt and accurate answer.

 

“And other demons, they are quite boring, obsessing about revenge and evil stuff so I don’t want to associate with them” 

Peter nodded as he listened, that was also true, his demon was one of a kind. 

“I came on Earth around 200 years ago. I also didn’t know why I came here, I only knew that I should be here……” 

“You came here to wait for me to find you maybe” Peter had mischievous grin, he could always link everything to his mad love towards the demon.

Ronan rolled his violet eyes, he was about to say how nonsense the angel was but then when he looked into those green eyes, his words got stuck in his throat, instead… he heard some voice in his head.

 

__

_‘Find me…..’_

_‘Please…..promise me you will find me…..’_

_‘This time we will be together…….’_

__

“What?” asked the angel as his demon just kept looking at him without saying anything,

“....no….nothing” 

Peter just shrugged, 

“....have you ever asked god about your past life?” Ronan was suddenly curious,

“Oh I did, he said I was a bunny” 

“.....a bunny?” 

“Yeah, I was a hare living in the wild so basically I’ve never done anything bad or sinful so here I am, becoming an angel now” Peter said playfully,

“How about you Ronan. Do you know anything about your past life?” Peter asked back, he was kinda curious too,

“Even thou you’re a demon but I’m sure you must have done a lot of good deeds in your past life that’s why you’re very hot now” That’s Peter the angel’s logic,

 

“......sometimes when I close my eyes, I see fire” The demon started telling,

“Fire?”

“Yes, fire everywhere and screaming, painful screaming. But above all, I felt rage and sadness. It was so overwhelming and suffocating that I had to wake up” 

The angel just stared at him as he listened,

“...do you still have that nightmare?”

“No…. not recently” 

Peter then exhaled with relief,

“Lucifer once said that when I was born, my spirit was of pure wrath and fire, one of the strongest he had seen. But I isolated myself, I had no interest to join other demons in doing sinful things so I came to Earth by myself….”

 

“....maybe if I ask God he might know something about your past life, of course he must know he’s God after all” Peter suggested, 

“No...I don’t need that”

“You don’t want to know what happened?”

“It’s just past life and we cannot do anything about it so why would I bother”

Peter was weighing on his mind, Ronan was quite right.

“Right now is good enough…..”

“....are you saying that having me with you like right now is good?” 

The angel couldn’t help asking, of course he would wanna link everything about this handsome demon to himself, especially the good thing.

 

“......maybe” 

Peter felt his angel heart fluttered, he would just assume what he thought was right then!

He buried his face on the demon’s solid chest and hugged him tightly, wouldn’t wanna be separated from him.

 

Ronan kissed on his hair, angel’s golden locks of hair that smelled like sunlight of the day and moonlight of the night. 

He admitted one thing, that his nightmare vanished once he found this angel.

 

They were together since then.

 

/

/

/

 

They migrated here and there around the world. Anywhere they felt like it, stayed in one place for years, decades if they really like the place. Once the human around them started to look older than them, they moved to another place. It has been like this for five centuries.  
Now they are living in New York city, have been here for 5 years now.

 

They follow all the technology and fashion, that’s why they disguise and adapt themselves very well. They also learn that doing nothing is quite boring so they even find jobs to do.

 

Ronan is a professor, yep he’s a professor at college, teaching world history. He’s doing the job excellently thou, he describes the historical events like he was there himself and yes, he was there.

He’s still grumpy and isolated himself like before. Being a professor is good, he doesn’t have to associate with others too much. He just gives lecture and answers questions in class. Being as lavishly handsome as he is, students pay attention and his class is full every semester. Even though everybody knows he’s married to another man, that doesn’t stop students from enrolling in his class just to moon over him and listen to his rich smooth voice giving snarky comments.

 

Peter loves cooking so he becomes a chef. He is cheerful, nice, kind person and he loves to make everyone happy. 

He discovers that food is his source of happiness, other than his hot husband, so he wants to spread his happiness to others by cooking too.

As sweet as an angel, is what he always perceived by everyone. Only thing that will set him off is when someone try to mess with his demon husband. He will get mad to the point of turning demonic himself and scare the shit out of every being. Even the real demon wouldn’t wanna mess with him. Ronan had to be a calm and more reasonable one, which he always was, trying to cool him down. 

Other than that, he’s everyone’s sweetheart. 

 

They are known to their neighbors as an unlikely husbands. 

Peter would greet and talk to everyone very cheerfully while Ronan was quiet, something in his violet eyes gives everybody chilled in the spine, he just actually thinks that others are just so boring and stupid. Not just human, he doesn’t like other demons and angels too. As he is so grumpy and powerful, neither angel nor demon wanna mess with him.

So far as they know, they are not only an angel & demon couple ever existed. Love is magical and has no boundaries. There were couples like them in the past and even until now. They surrendered to their forbidden love. The downside is that they are not able to return to where they are from. But being able to spend eternity with the love of their lives until the end of time is totally worth everything. 

 

/

/

/

 

Beautiful Sunday afternoon, 

 

After delicious meal that Peter was so excitedly waking up early and preparing since the morning. The couple is now laying down and cuddling in the park. 

Ronan even wears sunglasses, not that the sunlight can do anything to his eyes, he just wants to avoid eye contact with any being. That’s how annoyed and grumpy he is. He would wear glasses when he gives lecture in the class because he looks more like a professor that way and Peter totally approved. If Peter was a student, he would do anything for an A.

Peter has his arm around his man, his demon. He’s just so contented being with him like this, 500 years passed and nothing ever changed, he only loves him even more. 

 

On their left hands both are wedding bands they have been wearing on their fingers since centuries ago, as they live on Earth with human, they would just adopt their norms too. To blend in and to appease Peter. He wouldn’t want anything more than letting everyone know that this demon is already taken, his and only his. 

 

“What’s the student counselling is all about?” Peter asks his husband as his fingers touching his beard, gosh he loves this look of Ronan so much.

“Advise them what course they should take or what they should do in future something like that…. The Dean said more students are eager to participate when I’m hosting. Those masochistic young human just enjoy my snarky comments about their level of intelligence” 

Peter laughs at that,

“Come on be more kind, they love you” 

“They are just hopeless” Yep, still snarky. 

 

“Some of them even ask me about everything else other than studying. The question I got the most is ‘How to maintain healthy relationship’” 

Ronan rolls his violet eyes just thinking about that, what makes them think he’s having a healthy relationship? They just have been together for some time, 500 years.

“Really?? What did you tell them?” Peter’s getting excited to know too. 

“First, I tell them to figure it out themselves, if they can’t because they’re too foolish then I just tell them to do anything to make it work. It’s not that hard to understand” 

“Wow…..” Yep, that sounds like his demon husband.

“I’m surprised they still hire you”

“My class is full every semester and they keep bugging me to open more class, so annoying” 

Peter chuckles, brushing his face on his husband solid chest. 

 

Peter sometimes pays Ronan a visit at his university to delivers his lunch or they go have lunch together. Everybody have witnessed how in love they are despite being together for a long time as they told them. They always have to check with each other what’s the number they would tell other people once they move to new place. 10 years is their most common answer, easy to remember and count. 

And Peter’s colleagues at his workplace know damn well how much he loves his husband because he just can’t shut up about him. ‘I’m gonna make this for Ronan….Ronan likes this….Ronan does that….blah blah blah’ is what they usually hear on everyday basis. But Peter looks so happy and adorable when talking about his husband so nobody really minds. 

He always says that his husband is a very kind person despite his quiet and intimidating look. Hmm….judging from Peter’s happiness maybe they can buy that. 

 

“I wish we can be like this forever” Peter murmurs to his husband,

“As long as Earth still exists. It ages for 4.543 billion years now. It’s either still lasting or near extinction”” Ronan answers truthfully, totally kills the romantic atmosphere.

“Come on, be more positive. If the Earth blows where are we going to live? I can’t go back to heaven, you can’t go back to your realm. We have to help keeping it together because I strongly refuse to go live on Mars, nothing delicious to eat” Peter pouts, 

“You’re just worried about food”

“I’m worried about sex too. Delicious food and comfortable bed to have sex. That’s all I need” 

“Obsessive dirty angel”

“Can you blame me?” 

Peter’s hand starts to be naughty, crawling under Ronan’s top, caressing his hard abs. Seriously, why does this demon have such perfect physique? To seduce people? That one thing Ronan has absolutely no interest about. 

 

“Stop it” His angel always has no shame, really.

“You should be grateful I’m not touching your python yet” 

“And get both of us arrested. I have no time for that” 

“Kiss me…..”

Hmm…..if it’s just a kiss, maybe he can do that. 

 

He takes off his sunglasses. Those pair of violet eyes look into his angel’s green eyes and lips always smiling at him so sweetly, before sealing those with his. 

 

500 years passed, 500 years more. They’re already looking forward to eternity.

 

/

/

/

 

FIN.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in their past lives.  
> I might write it if a lot of people really wanna read or maybe just for my own satisfaction X’D  
> Will let you all know about that if this becomes collection work X'D


End file.
